


two sides

by planetundersiege



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, Callum is a half elf, Comfort, Crying, Dialogue, Drabble, F/M, Half Elf, Rayllum, Shame, Wordcount: 100-500, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 14:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17830673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: “How do elves feel about... half elves?”





	two sides

“Rayla, I need to ask you something.” Callum said. He had this time in his voice that made it sound important, so the elf turned towards him.

 

“What is it Callum?”

 

“Well, I just have a question. How do elves feel about… half elves?”

 

There, he said it. He said the thing. Just saying the word half elf had made Callum freeze in fear, but saying it now, it felt like a deep guilt lifted from his shoulders. He had been terrified and felt shame his entire life, but now he was here, with an elf. Elves weren’t bad, he had learnt that now. Yet, even if he felt comfortable with Rayla, a part of him panicked even when  _ thinking  _ about half elves.

 

There was a very good reason though, because he wanted to live.

 

The question had surprised Rayla.

 

“Half elves, why are you asking that? I don’t think there has been any half elves born since before Xadia split in two.”

 

That’s what he guessed.

 

Yes, that just meant half elves were freakish.

 

His breathing sped up. He should have never brought this up. Now Rayla would look at him weirdly. Was that enough for her to guess?

 

And when had he started crying.

 

“Callum, why are you crying? Did I say something wrong?”

 

He heard the confusion in her voice, and that’s when he took the decision. He had expected disgust in her voice, but when he was greated with confusion, he thought it was best to tell her everything.

 

Yet, years of shame made him unable to utter a single word, so instead he put his hands onto his head, and combed his hair downwards. Two tiny horns were growing out of his scalp, that usually were hidden.

 

Elf horns.

 

But much smaller.

 

It clicked for Rayla. That’s why Callum had asked…

 

He was human, but also elf. A secret that must have been well kept over the years.

 

It made sense.

 

Before Callum answered her, she embraced him, and his sobbing became more intense. He had finally told her.

 

And she was accepting.


End file.
